Him
by Jason-xx
Summary: Akihito can't figure him out. (Slice of Life)
1. Chapter 1

.

I'm walking down the sidewalk on my way to a job. Some CEO of a large company needs an updated portrait and by word of mouth, my name was passed on to him. That's what I was told anyway by the agency that gives me leads on freelance work. That would be nice if it were true, but I know it's not.

Whatever. I'll still get paid for doing the job either way. It's just when I heard the name I was surprised it was him. It doesn't matter. When it comes to my work I'm a professional–– all the way.

But again, I'm just walking down the sidewalk when I see the car. Coincidence? Maybe. Or maybe he is staring at me through those dark tinted windows, determined to force his way into my thoughts for the rest of the day. Or maybe he is reading something, talking on the phone, looking out the other window and he doesn't know he is passing by me at this very moment.

I just don't know with him.

.  
.

I'm living with him now. It's an arrangement of convenience. Whether it is his or mine is anybody's guess.

No, I do know. It's convenient for both of us.

Convenient for me because I basically get free rent. Well, actually I do all the housework and the cooking and I even buy all the groceries, but I know I'm getting off easy. It's a great place. Huge! Right in the center of everything. It's SO comfortable here. Always warm in the winter and cool in the summer. Everything in the place works perfectly. Stove, fridge, air conditioner. Even I work perfectly.

Yeah, that's his convenience. I let him have sex with me whenever he wants. It's my obligation for being allowed to live in such a nice place. I've sunk that low. I'd like to say that I don't dwell on it, that this sharing of conveniences that benefits us both makes total sense. Realistically it shouldn't bother me in the least.

But it DOES bother me. If it was just a form of prostitution then I could deal with it. I mean, what is prostitution really? It's a trading of goods. Money exchanged for the temporary pleasure of a warm body. Why is that such a bad thing? As I understand it, it's basic economics.

But I'm not just trading my body. I'm also trading my soul.

I didn't mean to... at first.

It just turned out that way.

.  
.

I saw him by chance yesterday in the city. Actually, I see him all the time. So much, it makes me wonder if it's a coincidence.

I already mentioned that, didn't I? Well, I'll think about that another time.

Anyway, I notice him because how can you NOT notice him? Everything about him screams "elite" but it's not just that, it's his looks.

No, it's his manner.

No, it's ALL those things and something else. Something that someone needs to invent a new word for. It's something you perceive that falls beyond the five senses.

First I see him. My eyes tell me that it is his form, and that his face is pleasant to look at. And then I feel him, but without actually touching him. It's like a vibration from a sound that's too low for your ears to hear, but you can feel it hum through your whole body.

No, that's too confusing. Let me try to explain it a different way.

I know this old lady who owns a restaurant. She knows him. And she doesn't like him one bit. She won't tell me exactly why she dislikes him, other than to say that she can tell he's deceptive and untrustworthy... and he has a sinister aura.

This makes me laugh because she's NOT WRONG.

But then she told me that one day she found herself in a situation where she was forced to acknowledge and greet him personally. Despite her intense dislike of him, she said he affected her. "He's dangerously charismatic," she told me. She smiled and said since then, she would probably be willing to do just about anything he asked, even if it was illegal. And she would get satisfaction out of complying with his wishes.

But she still dislikes him.

I SO get that.

.  
.

The other night something weird happened. I have to figure out how to explain it because on the surface it seems like nothing out of the ordinary.

Okay, it's like this. We are, most of the time, not much different than roommates. I do my thing and he does his thing, and a lot of times we don't see much of each other. I make meals and then leave them covered on the table, or in the fridge for him to warm up later. We're out at different times. Sometimes we sleep at different times. During my first week here, I was in my bed asleep one night when he came into my room. He woke me up and before I had a chance to figure out what the hell was going on, he picked me up and carried me to his room. And yeah, we had sex. But it was so intense! Like he was putting every bit of his energy into it. It was definitely memorable!

But I can't let him know that, because I can't let him catch on to my weakness. I bitched and complained about him disturbing me when I was trying to sleep, but the truth was he took my breath away that night.

I told you I trade sex to live comfortably. I admit it. Sometimes it's fun. We have this thing, where he is seducing me and I'm trying to convince him that I'm not interested.

I know I'm not fooling him.

That thing I said about him coming to my room like that? Well, he's done that a couple more times since then. And then in the morning, it's like we're ordinary roommates once again... like it never happened. So I figured that something stressful had happened to him, and he was using me as an outlet to blow off steam.

I know–– payment for my rent.

But back to that strange thing that happened. He was sitting in the living room with a drink in his hand. I came home and did my thing, and then I went in there and asked if I would be disturbing him if I watched a movie on TV. He said he didn't mind, so I curled up on the couch with a blanket and started watching an old horror movie.

I was curious if maybe he was also taking an interest in what I was watching, so I glanced over at him. He wasn't watching TV. He was looking at me.

I asked if he wanted me to get him something to eat or drink but he said no, and then he continued watching me.

The expression on his face seemed like his normal expression, except there was something more to it. Something below the surface.

It was like he was being cautious or wary. No, that's not quite it, but it's the closest I can come to describing it. Whatever it was, it made me curious as hell. I wanted to know what kind of thoughts were going on behind those eyes. I stood up and went over to him and sat on his lap. I NEVER do this, so I expected some kind of mocking or sarcastic response out of him, but he didn't say anything at all. That expression was still a mystery to me. I kissed him just to see what he would do, but he still didn't move or say anything. He just looked at me with that same hard-to-read expression.

I told him I wanted to do it. He let me lead for once and he was remarkably gentle. He held onto me long after we were done, and it was then I realized that despite how different it was from those other nights when he came at me so aggressively, this time was even MORE intense. Somehow, I could feel all his energy and again it was like he was putting all of himself into it, even though I was the one who was doing all the moving.

And so I came to the conclusion. Something happened again. But it was something that affected him more deeply than usual.

I wonder what could have happened to cause him to act so strangely?

I just can't figure him out.

.

* * *

This time I played around in Akihito's head. There is one more short chapter which I will upload sometime next week. If there's enough interest in Akihito's thought track going beyond a two-shot, I will add more. Please let me know via comments or PM.


	2. Chapter 2

.

I've come to terms with the fact that I like getting my ass plowed.

It bothered me a lot at first. Actually, it's more like I was horribly ashamed of it at first.

I didn't feel too good about myself, allowing him to do that to me. But then I read a blog where one guy was saying his wife used a strap-on on him for the first time and as much as he didn't want to admit it, he really enjoyed it. This was followed by like twenty responses from other guys, saying "Congratulations!" and "Welcome to the club!" along with stories of their girlfriends or wives using one on them.

When did this become a thing?!

So then I had to admit to myself the reason I let him do this to me over and over and over again is because it feels SO GOOD. And it's not just me but apparently a lot of other guys too. The only difference between me and them is that I'm getting the real thing.

It's a cruel joke of nature to put such an amazing spot deep inside THAT place.

One of the reasons I feel guilty about it is because I DO like it... SO much that I'll lose my head and act shamefully and say embarrassing things. And afterwards is not so nice either. My ass feels raw for about a day, which of course reminds me for the rest of the day of what I did. Back when my guilt over this was HUGE, it sucked. Now the soreness afterwards just annoys me.

And I take it out on him, but he just laughs it off. Says it's "cute".

Bastard.

So when we do it rough, I get my constant reminder and he gets his rocks off over the whole thing. I think he does it on purpose. Plowing me that hard is just another way of him saying, "you're mine, you belong to me, I own you," blah blah blah. It pisses me off.

And then there's those times he likes to do it again right after when I'm already sore. Hurts like a son of a bitch, but at the same time it feels REALLY good.

He likes to gloat over that too. That despite how much he's wrecked my ass, I still like it.

Bastard, bastard, BASTARD.

But that other night, and those other rare times he's gentle? Unlike the times when he's going to be rough, he actually "warns" me when he's going to be gentle.

Now why the hell does he do that?! To be honest, those are the times that scare the hell out of me. The strange things I hear him say during those times while we're doing it is NOT HIM.

I don't know who that person is.

.

* * *

This was the conclusion of this piece, but I saw a couple of requests for the first chapter to be written from Asami's POV (what was going through his mind when Akihito sat on his lap).

Should I make that the third chapter then?


	3. Chapter 3

_There is a Greek god of sexual desire. His name is "Himeros"._

_I thought that was interesting._

* * *

.

I've had such a frustrating week. And then on top of everything else, he decides it's been a while since we've done––

THAT.

I was so not in the mood.

There have been times I could swear he is the god of sex incarnate on earth. There was this one time he had me pushed up against the wall and I was going absolutely wild by his mere touch.

I think even he was a little surprised by that. It was the right place, right time and my body totally responded.

Once I learned of his existence and he became aware of mine, whenever we met up we would end up going at it like crazy! I wasn't always on board with having sex with him, but my body would betray me by eagerly reacting to him. I couldn't help it.

And for that matter, sometimes he also got a little overheated during those moments too.

Well, I'd like to imagine he did.

Now that we're living together and aren't held back by time, circumstances or other inconvenient things, the sex is not quite as–– I don't know, what's a good way to put it? As desperate? Reckless?

Don't get me wrong, it's still great. Fantastic, in fact! But now I realize he is human after all. Too bad for him, he's also making the same discovery.

Sorry, sorry! Bad joke. I meant he just can't touch me and guarantee that it will make me go nuts every time.

But back to the reason behind my bad mood––

I had this idea. This GREAT idea. It was, what most people thought, a boring minor event. I was going to set up to photograph it from a completely different perspective. I spoke about it to another photographer I knew. This kid, called Shunki, was just starting out and he was looking to me for guidance, so I played the big brother. I told Shunki what I was planning to do as an example of the types of things that could get some serious recognition and pay.

Anyway, I took my photos and turned them in along with the surprising story behind the pictures. A few days later, I see a copy of the newspaper and there are my photos.

Except it's NOT my photos. The angles and lighting are all wrong.

The byline in the story belongs to the kid I took under my wing. I question my editor and I find out Shunki turned in the photos and story the day before I did. Well my editor saw it and thought it was such a fantastic idea, he sent it over to the printer's that afternoon. Then he says to me, "Well, both you guys happened to have the same great idea at the same time, but he got lucky and did it before you. These things happen."

Oh BULLSHIT!

That asshole deliberately and shamelessly stole MY idea and now he's getting all the credit for it! And everyone is talking about how brilliant Shunki was to come up with such a unique and creative idea. It literally drove me crazy! So yeah, I was really in a foul mood because of that.

So then I come home after all that, and you know who is there. HIM.

We've been missing each other in our comings and goings lately, so I actually haven't laid eyes on him in about a week. And of course he wants to have sex now. Because with us being busy and all, it's been a while.

I told him "No thank you", but of course he's always determined to get whatever the hell he wants. Fine. I'll let him learn the hard way what NOT IN THE MOOD really means.

So I let him lead me to his bedroom. He has me lie down on the bed and he expertly slips my jeans right off. I still have my shirt on but I'm naked from the waist down.

He's smiling. Not a lustful smile, or the smile that says "I'm about to do horrible evil things to you and I'll enjoy it immensely", but just a casual, relaxed smile.

I find that suspicious.

He pulls my butt to the edge of the bed so my legs are hanging over it, and then he shoves a couple of pillows behind my head to prop me up slightly. To make me more comfortable so I'm not laying flat.

So he can see my face, is probably the real reason.

I'm still totally not in the mood. Not at all excited. Not even interested in getting turned on.

He kneels on the floor between my legs. So, his magic is going to be oral sex. I feel his warm mouth take me in and wonder if my body will react on its own.

Guess what? Nothing.

I tried to tell him.

So I just laid there, waiting until he realizes I was serious and gives up. Will he be mad? I don't care. I told him I was NOT in the mood. I'm still pissed about that damn article that was stolen from me. I can't let it go.

He's also running his hand along the inside of my thighs and all around the lower part of my stomach. I'm still not getting hard, but it seems like he doesn't care. He is looking at me with that little smile, as he keeps on working his mouth and his tongue on me, and occasionally caressing and cupping my balls with his hand.

Strangely enough, he looks like he's actually enjoying himself.

Again I find this weird because he's not even being forceful about it. Just softly licking, sucking, stroking, and every once in a while glancing up at my face.

This goes on for a long time. Why is he keeping it up? I feel strange, but not between my legs. More like in my stomach and somewhere in my chest. He doesn't care that I'm not getting hard, nor does it seem like he's concerned about it.

My attention is drawn to the gentleness of what he is doing to me, and I have this crazy idea that maybe he's doing this for another reason other than a simple urge to screw.

Now I feel like I need to apologize for my lack of response, so I do that. He still has that small smile and tells me not to worry about it, and then goes back to what he was doing.

I close my eyes and focus on the spot that's getting all his attention, and I can feel that part of me beginning to come alive. There's some stiffening between my legs, and then the sucking, tonguing, and stroking becomes a little more intense.

The more I react, the more intense he makes it. He finally manages to get me up to this insanely thrilling level, and then keeps me there for a LONG time. Oh man... it was so great! Finally my body gives in and I cum HARD.

What do you do after something like that?! Say "thank you" a hundred times, right? Every once in a while he lightly strokes it or flicks his tongue across the tip. It's oversensitive now and I can't stand it, but at the same time it feels devilishly good. He is having way too much fun teasing me like this, so finally I roll over on my side and curl up so he can't touch it anymore. I need a minute or two to recover before I can return the favor.

But then I feel a blanket being pulled up over me. I open my eyes to see what's going on and he walks over to the other side of the bed and turns off the light. I hear the sounds of him undressing and then getting into bed.

Okay, now I'm concerned! Was I rude to him?

I shift to move over next to him and slide my hand toward him until I find his bare chest under the covers. It's my turn to do something nice for him now.

But he grabs my hand and holds it still against his chest. A minute later, I hear the sounds of his slow rhythmic breathing that tell me he's asleep.

What the hell?!

I didn't get much sleep because I felt very troubled over this.

.  
.

The next day, I was in the lobby of a building trying to get some pictures of the CEO of a start-up tech company. The guy is 30 years old and already making more money in one week than I'll see in a lifetime. While I'm waiting, I see HIM accompanied by his entourage. Of course he would be there. Men of power tend to swim in the same ponds. As he walked through the lobby, he briefly glanced at me and then looked away, his attention now on some representative apparently set out there to greet him.

The cold, powerful elite businessman condescended to make eye contact with a lowly photographer. Well, those ARE our roles. Of course he plays his part flawlessly.

My thoughts flash back to last night. A few months ago, I spent something like 40 minutes giving him a blow job. The next day, my mouth and tongue were a little sore and my jaw ached. He spent TWO hours doing oral on me last night. I know he had to be feeling it.

Was he feeling it at this very moment? As he goes through all the motions of making business deals, does he occasionally feel soreness in his jaw and think of me?

It gave me a warm, fuzzy feeling to imagine that. I took several pictures at him and then scrolled through them. There was no indication of anything in his expression to show he had something like that on his mind.

Well, is it really realistic of me to expect something like that?

At any rate, I'll definitely print these photos. I swear, I have yet to take a bad picture of him. I don't know if it's my skill, or it's just that he always looks that good. I'll hang the pictures up in my room. They'll disappear within the next few days once he gets around to peeking into my room. I do it solely to annoy him.

I'll upload one on my computer as a screensaver too, so he'll have to go to the trouble of hacking into my computer to delete it. I don't make it easy for him.

It doesn't matter though. I keep all his photos stored on a flash drive I keep hidden someplace where he'll never find it.

My thoughts are interrupted when I hear someone calling his name. It's that asshole Shunki! What the hell is he doing here?!

Shunki is trying to get a picture of HIM. My anger slowly brews in my stomach and then shoots out through my whole body. Not only is he invading my territory, but he's also...

No, it's ALL my territory! Especially HIM.

Damn it! I really hate it when I have weird thoughts like that.

But that huge bodyguard notices Shunki right away and walks towards him, which blocks Shunki from getting his shot. Shunki is protesting but the big guy walks up and gets right up into Shunki's personal space, which causes him to have to take a step backwards. Without saying a single word, that huge bodyguard keeps closing in on him, and now Shunki is actively backing up. He's being herded right toward the door!

HAH! Good.

And of course, HE never noticed. Didn't even seem to be aware that one of his bodyguards was bullying a photographer right out of the building.

And not only the building! As I watch Shunki back out of the door, that big guy is still taking steps toward him. I watch through the windows as they keep up this comical dance down the sidewalk out front. Finally Shunki sheepishly turns around and walks off. The big guy is still standing there, watching his retreating back.

Did Shunki walk to the end of the block and then turn around to see that bodyguard still staring at him from a distance? Oh, I hope so!

I hear the dinging sound of an elevator reaching the ground floor and then my target steps out of it. I get some very nice shots of the young CEO as he greets the group gathered in the lobby. Of course, a few of my shots are going to have HIM in it, but I make sure to shoot those in a way that keeps his face hidden.

But at the last second I do take one last close up of him that clearly shows his face. It's just for me.

They all make their way into the elevator. Just as the doors are sliding shut, I see HIM standing in front. His eyes lock onto mine. It is not until the doors are completely shut that I am released from that gaze.

Okay, that last one got me. I am a little freaked out. Uncomfortable thoughts begin to nag at me.

I look down at my camera screen. The last picture I took is the close-up of him.

No one tried to prevent me from taking this photo.

No, I'm reading too much into that.

And also that brief glance at me when he first walked in. It totally didn't mean anything. He looked at me out of reflex because I caught his attention by aiming a camera at him.

But then, Shunki had not only done the same thing, but also called out his name. There was never even a hint of him acknowledging Shunki's existence.

And that last glance he gave me. Why did he do that?!

To unsettle and confuse me?

Whatever. It's all part of his game.

I quickly shut down the part of me that wants to believe it was something else.

.

* * *

I appreciate the feedback for the past two chapters. Many would prefer I keep Akihito's and Asami's stories separate. Their usual means of 'communication' seems to be more action than words anyway, so I think it works out better for their two different tracks of thoughts.

I hadn't intended to make second series out of this, but it's been trying to turn into one. Would you like it to continue as an ongoing set of 'slice of life' stories? And if so, what other things would you like Akihito to share his thought on?


End file.
